


Childhood memories

by Papand



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papand/pseuds/Papand
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is a superb little sister who notices her brother is sick. When she goes to check on him, and make sure Magnus didn't loose his cool, she is reminded of a much simpler time. Isabelle also remembers how much of a nerd her big brother is, but for once all she can feel is joy by this.





	Childhood memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MynameisTyberia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/gifts).



> Wow okay it has been ages since I have written any kind of fic, let alone published it. English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them.  
> All thanks to the lovely Atlanta for giving me inspiration to do this, also for allowing me to throw insanely many prompts after her, when I'm bored.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I would appreciate if you left a comment or kudos.  
> Have a great day/night!

Sickness was a word rarely found in Shadowhunter vocabulary. The higher the rank in an institute, the harder it was for anybody to make the person in question admit, they needed a break. The head of an institute admitting they needed to rest was near impossible. So, when Isabelle had found her brother looking paler than the papers he was currently reading and signing, she had sent him the famous Lightwood sibling glare and ordered him to go home and sleep. Alec had caved surprisingly quick, and stuffed the most important reports into his bag and begrudgingly gone home.

  
Isabelle knew that since he had agreed with her so quickly, he was probably far sicker than she first thought. When the last report was finally filled out and the night shift took over, Isabelle called Magnus to make sure she was welcome. She swiftly grabbed her jacket and began the walk to Brooklyn. On the way, she stopped to get some Chinese take-away which she had promised to do. When she reached the front door, she was buzzed up without pushing the button, and when she stood in front of the apartment door it swung open before she could knock.

  
“Ah Isabelle come on in,” was the words Magnus greeted her with. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek she crossed the threshold, and handed over the bag with the food.

  
“Hey Magnus, how is he?” Isabelle asked while taking of her jacket and hanging it next to what she could only assume was Alec’s.

  
“He had a rather high fever when he got home, complained about a headache and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow,” Magnus replied while Isabella took of her shoes. They continued into the living room where they both sat down on the couch.

  
“I assume he has been out for most of the day then?” Isabelle asked, knowing well that it rarely happened but if Alec had been fighting a fever for most of the day it would only make sense.

  
“Yeah, I woke him up a few hours ago to make him drink some water and eat something, but other than that he has been asleep,” Magnus answered and sent a small smile in Isabelle’s direction while unpacking the food from the bag.

  
“Alec is normally not the best person at being sick, so for your sanity, I am glad he has been asleep most of the day,” even though Isabelle said it in a joking tone, there was still a touch of seriousness in it.

  
“Trust me I still remember last time. Despite coughing every second minute and a fever he still tried to write and read reports, it wasn’t until I threatened with turning his entire wardrobe neon green he admitted defeat,” Magnus said with a smile not only evident on his face but also in his voice.

  
“You didn’t!” even though Isabelle sounded shocked only a few seconds went by before she started laughing, “I can see his expression for me” she said while laughing and Magnus joined her laughter. For a while both of them just sat there laughing, until Magnus handed over one of the containers with food, and they started eating. Somewhere between antidotes of Alec being horrible at admitting he was sick, one of them turned on the TV and they ended up watching Project Runway. They ended up in a longer debate about who was the real winner of the challenge for one of the episodes, at least they could both agree the wrong one had won it. By the time there was the sound of shuffling feet, their voice level was rather loud as both Isabelle and Magnus was laughing over one of the creations.

  
“Oh, hey Izzy” a sleepy voice sounded behind them and they both turned around quickly since neither of them had heard Alec. Magnus was the first to recover from the initial shock.

  
“Darling we didn’t wake you, did we?” he asked concern lacing his voice, he expression had also shifted from carefree joy to concern as well. Slowly Alec shook his head and he made his way around the couch, dumping down on the space between Isabelle and Magnus, or rather he plastered himself right next to Magnus. Carefully Magnus placed an arm around him and pulled him closer, which resulted in Alec placing his head on Magnus’ shoulder, and curling his arm around Magnus’ torso. Isabelle watched the exchange with a fondness in her eyes.

  
“How are you feeling brother dear?” she asked jokingly, because Alec didn’t look that much better from when she sent him home.

  
“It could be worse, luckily I have a rather annoying sister who prevented it from being worse” Alec replied with a grateful smile sent in Isabelle’s direction, a clear sign he wasn’t mad at her, which was a huge relief she hadn’t even known she needed.

  
“Now, now Lightwoods behave,” it was clear as a day Magnus was joking, even though he tried to sound stern the smile on his lips betrayed him. “You really should eat something Alexander,” he added as an afterthought, which only resulted in a grumpy response from Alec.

  
“I’m sorry darling I didn’t quite catch that,” Magnus said while placing a soft kiss on top of the mess of black hair currently resting on his shoulder.

  
“I’m not hungry, I promise I’ll eat something later,” Alec said while moving slightly so he could look up at Magnus with a pleading look, which resulted in Magnus sighing and admitting defeat. “Hey Izzy, can you pass me the remote?” Alec asked while turning to look at his sister with a smile, but before she could even pick up the remote it disappeared in a whirlwind of blue magic, and reappeared in Magnus’ hand.

  
“Alexander no, not today!” Magnus looked at Alec with a stern look. For a moment Isabelle was slightly concerned about what just happened, but then she witnessed something she could have never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams.

  
“Please?” not only was the pout on Alec’s face clear in his voice, he had also decided to use the most famous way, for the Lightwood siblings to get what they want from each other, the puppy eyes all four siblings mastered to a tee. Yet Alec never used it, but this right here was pure magic. Isabelle Lightwood had never seen the High Warlock of Brooklyn crumble so fast in his decision than in that moment. She had also never been prouder of her brother abusing the Lightwood puppy eyes before. Sighing Magnus changed the channel to the History one, and Alec once again curled up against his shoulder mumbling his thanks and pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Despite the immediate pride filling Isabelle another emotion slowly started to set in. Isabelle Lightwood was utterly shell-shocked, her brother the Head of the New York Institute had just used something as simple as puppy eyes, to get to watch the History channel. Not only was she left with the reminder of how big a nerd her brother actually is, but also with the realization that she can’t remember the last time, she saw him indulgence in anything like this. For a moment, all she can do is sit there and just look at her brother and his boyfriend feeling nothing, but a warm feeling spreading in her chest. Slowly a small smile graced her lips, and she had to blink rapidly so her few tears of joy didn’t escape, right now wasn’t the time to cry at all, on the contrary. Isabelle had no idea how many minutes had ticked by when Magnus turned his head to address her with a soft smile on his lips, “I hope you don’t mind Isabelle?”

  
“No not at all, it’s more than fine” Isabelle replied quickly with a slightly wavering voice, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Magnus looked at her with a raised eyebrow opening his mouth to ask a question, when Alec coughed and his attention immediately was redirected. Making sure Alec was okay Magnus looked back at her once again with a raised eyebrow. Isabelle directed her eyes down to Alec still curled into Magnus, and then she looked back up at him. Slowly Isabelle sighed and then once again she sent a small relieved smile Magnus’ way, “I just… thank you.”

  
Magnus looked at her with shock written across his face, when she could see something soft take over his features and in that moment, she once again realized how good a match Alec and Magnus was. Quickly she shook her head when Magnus tried to reply, because really there was no need. For a few minutes, they just sat there looking at each other silently communicating, a sense of gratitude towards each other. Without either of them really noticing Alec reached a hand out to take Isabelle’s and tug on it.  
“Izzy, you have to see this,” he said the joy and excitement to share this with her was clear in his voice, even though the sickness also was very much evident. Isabelle turned her head towards the screen where a female was in focus, when Alec once again opened his mouth, obviously still excited, “It’s about Vilma Espín. She was part of the revolution in Cuba. I know you normally hate this stuff, but I really think you’ll like this.”

  
“I am paying attention, are you?” she quipped back gently shoving him, making sure not to disturb Magnus. Just as Alec was about to make a comeback, Magnus cleared his throat clearly indicating none of them was paying attention. Isabelle stuck out her tongue and got an eyeroll back from her brother as he placed his head back on Magnus’ shoulder, grumbling something about annoying siblings. Shaking her head softly, she turned her attention back to the TV and was almost immediately pulled into the stories about Vilma Espín, obviously Alec had been right. Part of her thoughts still managed to wander to memories of doing something like this as a child. Yes, they hadn’t gotten to watch TV that often, but when Alec finally got to pick they would always watch something with history as the main point. Isabelle hadn’t been a big fan of it back then, but it had been obvious how much her brother had enjoyed watching the shows. In the end Maryse had deemed him too old to still watch those silly programs, and when Isabelle offered that he could choose he declined and said it was her time. The same warm joy from before spread throughout Isabelle’s chest, as she wrapped her arm around Alec’s and rested against his arm. It was a very long time since the two Lightwood siblings had gotten to just be around each other, and be happy, so Isabelle could do nothing more than bask in the moment. In the morning, they would go back to arguing if Alec was well enough to go back to the institute or not. Isabelle would win the argument, mostly because she and Magnus would team up, and bribe Alec with a whole day on the couch with the TV turned on. But for now, Isabelle Lightwood knew her brother was happy and content, and she couldn’t really ask for more.


End file.
